wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Re-Re-Enter, The Butcher/Transcript
Transcript of Re-Re-Enter, The Butcher (Wordgirl flying through the sky with Capt. Huggy Face at her side. Wordgirl is sipping a root beer and Huggy is eating a sandwich. They hastily tuck their food away as the Narrator begins to speak.) Narrator: Is my lunch here yet? Oh, sorry. When we last saw Wordgirl, she was rushing to stop the Butcher from robbing a grocery store. Will she find him in time? Huggy: (squeaks and points down at the grocery store below, where people are running and screaming as they run out of the building) Wordgirl: Great job, Captain Huggy Face! Narrator: That was quick. Wordgirl: No time for suspense, we only got about a two-minute show here. (Inside the store, The Butcher is talking to the Grocery Store Manager.) Grocery Store Manager: So, you obviously have experience. You’re hired! Butcher: (confused) No, I’m not applying for— Manager: (interrupting him) But if you’re going to work for us, you’re going to have to leave your personal meat at home. (points at the large sling of sausages the Butcher wears across his white outfit) You’ll be wearing our meat from now on. (holds up some hotdogs and a steak in each hand) Butcher: (looking at the meat thoughtfully) Hey, that’s really nice. But wait, wait wait. I’m not here for a job. Manager: Yes you are. Butcher: No I’m not. Manager: Yes you are. Butcher: No I’m not! Manager: Yes you are. Butcher: (sighs) Look, this is a big misblunderstanding. Manager: Misblunderstanding? That’s not a word! No making up words on the job! You’re fired! Butcher: (angrily) What? You can’t fire me! Manager: I like your spunk, kid. Okay, you’re re-hired! Butcher: No, no, wait! Wordgirl: (entering the store dramatically) Stop right there, Butcher! Butcher: Wordgirl! Uhh…a little help here? (Wordgirl walks over to where he is) I’m trying to stealize some money, and this guy thinks I’m here for a job. Wordgirl: Steal, not stealize. Butcher: Okay, whatever. Manager: Making up words again, eh? You’re fired! Butcher: See? Wordgirl: It seems there’s a bit of a misunderstanding here. Butcher: Yes, I said it was a misblunderstanding. Wordgirl: Misblunderstanding isn’t a word. A misunderstanding is when you have the wrong idea about something. Manager: You! Love the costume. How’d you like to sell laundry detergent? Wordgirl: Actually I’m here to save you. Manager: I know, you’re here to save me big, big money! Wordgirl: Okay, this is a big, big misunderstanding. Manager: Well, you get big, big savings on Snappy Snaps, now 2-for-1 with a coupon. (advertisement for Snappy Snaps appears) (to the Butcher) I’ll need you to sell these when you work here. Butcher: (increasingly annoyed) Okay, now this is a misunderstanding. I’m not here for a job. I’m here to rob you! Manager: Ohhhhh…so can you start next week? Butcher: (screams in frustration) PASTRAMI ATTACK!! (the Grocery Store Manager is imprisoned in slabs of pastrami) Butcher: So Wordgirl….thanks, for trying to clear up that misunderstanding. Wordgirl: No problem. (intimidating) You realize I have to take you down now. Narrator: Uh, guys? Butcher: I know you oughta try, kid, but I also know you won’t stucceed. Narrator: Guys? Wordgirl: The word is succeed, it means to win! Narrator: Guys!! Wordgirl and Butcher: What? Narrator: We’re out of time. Both: Oh. Narrator: Pick a fighting pose, and stay in it. Both: Yeah, okay. (Both strike fighting poses) Narrator: The Butcher and Wordgirl are about to face off. Who will succeed in this big, big showdown? Let there be no misunderstanding... (Butcher and Wordgirl look annoyed, waiting for the Narrator to finish) ...you’re going to want to tune in next time to find out, on another exciting episode of Wordgirl!! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts